


The Heart Never Lies

by iheartwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Dad Stiles, F/M, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday Dear!, Hope you all like it and wish her a Happy Birthday!, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Rating: M, The plot was her own and I made this happen., This is a birthday gift for, ilovemyalpaca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartwolves/pseuds/iheartwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an actor. Stiles is a young father with an internship. When sparks fly and neither knows where to turn or what to do, they quickly learn one definite truth: the heart never lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovemyalpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for **ilovemyalpca**. It is her 21st (April 6th) and she wanted a fic where one had a kid and the other was an actor and attraction happens. Thanks for letting me write this for you, dear! Happy Birthday! Hope everyone else also enjoys. Wish her a Happy Birthday!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I do not own and I am not affiliated with the show, its creators, or its actors. The plot is my own but I don't doubt that similar have been done before and this story was prompted by ilovemyalpaca's plot. There for I must claim only the story as my own. Fic is named after the McFly song of the same name. You can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gXh6iR5Ogo).

Derek walked off set, rolling his eyes at the complete bullshit he had to spew at kids every day. Today seemed especially bullshit-y. Okay, so he got the point, of it, he guessed. Optimism and the understanding that you could be anything you wanted to be and that it was okay to be yourself--sure, yeah. He got that. But life would not be that easy. It would take a lot of hard work. A lot of sweat. A lot of tears. There would be bullies and life itself was the biggest bully of all. But the show didn’t teach the kids those lessons. Some days he looked at the scripts he was handed and wanted to change things up, put a little truth in there. Problem was, he was twenty six years old and this show was a big break. He’d been on it for the last three years and since he’d joined as the main character, the show’s numbers had gone through the roof. Derek knew why. Young mothers. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he looked good, even in the polo shirt and khaki pants they had him wear, which he was pretty sure they took straight off of Blue’s Clues. But whatever, that was their problem (and a lawsuit waiting to happen), not his. He just had to say the lines, record the show, and interact with the show’s other characters. And he did it because it was his paycheck and his ticket to the big time, or so his agent said. 

“That’s a wrap everyone,” the director called, following Derek over to the craft services table. “Good job out there. Good flow and form. Everyone loves you. If you keep this up and we get signed again, we’ll want you on again. Stick it out one more year with us and you’ll have directors from all over calling to have you. Of course, we get first dibs. Don’t forget that.” 

Derek watched him walk off, taking in the short old man with the balding head and snorting. The director reminded him a lot of his grandfather, actually. He’d thought so from day one. He shook his head and took the plate a craft service girl was patiently offering him. He smiled apologetically. 

“Thanks,” he said, looking her over--he was a man after all—and leaving with a nod of thanks. She blushed and Derek smirked as he walked away. 

“Still got it, huh, Hale?” 

Derek rolled his eyes and glared at his fellow actor, Isaac Lahey. Technically, he was kind of Derek’s protégé since Derek had worked on the set longer. Isaac had started the year before and Derek had taught Isaac everything he knew. Surprisingly, Isaac had taught him some things as well. They were friends and were probably the closest thing to family either had. Isaac’s father had been abusive, his mother was dead, and his brother had been distant for years. Derek had lost most of his family in a fire, his uncle, Peter, was the only other person to make it out, and even then, he just barely made it out. Peter had died the year before and while he and Derek had never been that close, he had been the only family Derek had left. 

“More than you’ll ever know, Lahey.” 

Derek chuckled along with his friend but as he looked up, something—or rather, someone—caught his eye.

A young male, who looked to be in his early twenties, walked around the set, as a crew member showed him around. He took in everything, talking, smiling, and asking questions. He said something with a smirk that had the girl giggling, and he beamed back brightly. Derek stared, and quite openly it seemed, because Isaac had to wave a hand in front of his face to get his attention. Derek glared at Isaac before looking back at where the guy had been, but he was no longer there. He growled and glared harder at Isaac but Isaac was looking unperturbedly at his own plate. 

“Do you remember that talk we had, about helping each other not do things that might jeopardize our budding careers as actors? Yes? Well… doing… that—will very much jeopardize your career. At least at this stage.”

Derek knew he was right. He picked a piece of cheese off his plate and ate it, obviously still annoyed. 

“Do you at least know his name?” Derek asked.

Isaac raised his brows and sighed. 

“No, and it’s not important, Hale. Hey, come with me, there is someone I want you to meet. My girlfriend, she had hoped to meet you.”

Derek didn’t like the whole fan meet and greet but it was Isaac’s girlfriend, and Isaac was his best friend or at least the closest thing to it, so he guessed just this once, it would be fine. 

“Fine, yeah. Let’s go. Then I’ve got to get home.”

Isaac said nothing which made suspicious, but Isaac took off, leaving him no choice but to follow. Glancing back to where the other male had been, Derek sighed and followed after him.

\---

“Hey, Allison!” 

Derek looked to where Isaac was calling and a dark haired girl turned toward them. She was really pretty but Derek had always liked boys more than girls, especially after everything that had gone down with Kate. Girls were just harder to trust and understand. He also liked sex with guys better. It was just how it was. Even so, he could see how the girl had caught Isaac’s eye and when he watched them kiss and her brush a stray lash from his cheek, he couldn’t help but smile. Just a little. 

Isaac was opposite him, he liked both girls and guys but it seemed that he preferred the fairer sex. He wondered at that phrase as he let the two greet each other, having seemingly forgot about him for the moment. He just didn’t get why women were the fairer sex. He had met plenty of women who were anything but ‘fair’ and by that he meant, while they were pretty, they were also strong, built, and solid. Conversely, he’d met men who could be considered fair. In fact, that guy he’d just seen… he would definitely fit the bill, at least by appearance alone. 

“Hey, excuse Isaac, he doesn’t do the whole introduction thing well.”

Derek blinked. Pulled from his reverie, he saw that Isaac and Allison were now standing before him, Allison holding out her hand. He snorted to himself and took it, giving it a firm shake. The grip he got in return was anything but ‘fair’. He grinned. She was perfect for his friend. 

“Apparently, neither do I. It’s great to finally meet you, Allison. Now, I can sleep easy knowing he’s being properly taken care of.” 

She laughed, showing off dimples. There was something musical about her laugh and Derek couldn’t help but laugh with her, as Isaac joined in. 

“Actually, Derek, I brought a friend with me. If that’s okay, I wanted you to meet her.” She turned back to a ginger who stood back a bit, watching the interaction with interested silence. “Lydia?”

The woman strutted over to them, coming to stand directly in front of Derek. She held out her hand and smiled prettily. Derek took her hand and like with Allison, he was not disappointed by Lydia’s grip. It was obvious even just by meeting her that she was a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. It was also obvious that Derek was not that, although the once over she gave him proved that she found him attractive enough. 

“It’s a pleasure,” she said, her voice soft and crisp, but sure. Lydia was not ‘fair’ either, though her stature would fool many. This was a woman who liked to be in charge, not taken charge of. So whatever their respective friends wanted--and it was obvious that they were hoping they would hit it off--it was not going to happen. 

“Filming’s done for the day, why don’t we take the girls out for dinner?” Isaac proposed.

Derek saw what Isaac was doing and thanked him for it but he could take care of himself. He looked at the expressions on Allison and Lydia’s faces. Allison’s was super hopeful and Lydia’s was carefully interested. He guessed that if he played his cards right and if he wanted it, she’d let him take her home for some after dinner activities. He wouldn’t. She deserved better than that, and she knew it too. Derek would be doing her no favors by going home with her.

“Yeah. Sure. But I’ve got to get home afterward.”

Both Allison and Isaac seemed put down by this but said nothing and Lydia smiled softly to herself. Derek didn’t care what any of them thought. Derek wasn’t looking for a relationship and even if he was, Lydia was not it. Friends, probably. More than that, no. 

“Sounds good to me,” Lydia said, flipping her hair. As she did this, Derek realized her hair was actually strawberry blonde. It was really pretty and she obviously took very good care of it. Other than the color, it was a lot like Kate’s hair. Yet another thing that reminded him of Kate which was probably the biggest reason why a romantic or sexual relationship with Lydia would not work. 

“Okay… okay, yeah. Let’s go,” Allison said, pouting a little as she took Isaac’s hand and laced their fingers together. Glancing back at Derek, she nodded at Lydia. 

“Derek, would you mind driving Lydia? It was a tight fit on the way here, and Isaac can come with me.”

Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He glanced at Lydia who didn’t bother to hide her eye roll and he held back a smirk. Apparently none of this had been her idea. 

“Yeah, fine. If Lydia doesn’t mind?”

He glanced at her and she snorted, shaking her head. 

“No. Thank you for the offer, Derek, I accept. You two love birds go be alone.”

Allison and Isaac beamed with renewed hope. Derek rolled his eyes this time. 

“We’ll meet you at that steak house on Santa Monica. Wolfgang’s?”

Derek nodded and watched them rush off to Isaac’s car. 

“Thanks.”

Derek glanced at the shorter woman beside him. 

“I said it was no problem. I meant--”

Lydia laughed. It was different from Allison’s in that it was a little less musical and more like a tuning fork, but still calculated. It was no less beautiful and Derek was sure that if it hadn’t been for Kate, he might have developed a romantic interest in Lydia. 

“Lydia Martin, by the way.”

He smiled at her. He suspected he didn’t need to but as they were doing the real introductions, he’d play along.

“Derek Hale.” 

Lydia nodded. 

“Well, Derek Hale,” she said, raising perfectly groomed eyebrows. “We should probably head to the restaurant.”

Derek snorted. 

“Probably,” he agreed. 

He headed off, leaving her to follow him to his Camaro, which didn’t spark interest in her the way it did with other girls, but he’d already guessed she came from some kind of money, dressed like she was. 

The drive was silent but relatively comfortable. Lydia didn’t say anything the whole way there but when they got there, she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. 

“Look. I know you aren’t stupid and you know as well as I do that they’re trying to set us up but I’m not interested. Not really. Maybe sex but nothing past that. And you… well, I’m pretty sure you’re not interested. That, or you’re gay. Maybe both. Doesn’t matter to me. Point is, I think we should just get through this and let them down gently when we see them next. They worked so hard to put this together.” 

Derek snickered softly and Lydia smirked. He nodded. 

“Deal.” 

She nodded abruptly and checked her make up in the mirror before getting out. He got out and locked up, walking with her into the restaurant. 

The other two were already here, seated in one side of a booth and growing sickeningly cuter as the time passed. Derek looked to Lydia, who offered a sympathetic look before standing taller and heading for the booth. Derek followed after, impressed. 

He could definitely see being really good friends with Lydia Martin. 

\---

Dinner went as expected. Isaac and Allison took turns attempting to get Derek and Lydia to talk to each other or asking open ended questions that they knew the answers to in order to spark interest in the other party. Lydia and Derek passed looks of fond annoyance or shared eye rolls with each other and even fell into moments of interested conversation about one thing or another, which only seemed to encourage their respective best friends. By the end of the evening, Isaac was announcing that he was taking Allison with him so Derek would just have to suck it up and be a good sport for a while longer to take Lydia home. He winked when he said this as if Lydia, and perhaps even Allison, wouldn’t notice. Unsurprisingly, the girls did notice.

Derek and Lydia followed the other two out and waved them off before turning to look at each other. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, apologizing for his friend’s behavior at the same time that Lydia said the same. The laughed and fell into a companionable silence as they stepped out into the parking lot. Derek was the one to break it as they reached his car. 

“Do you want me to drop you off somewhere else or take you straight home?”

Lydia smirked. 

“Why, Derek, is someone changing their mind about inviting me home?”

Derek snorted. 

“Something like that. I have a Netflix account that I never use and coffee. I feel I should mention it’s a Keurig Single-Cup maker that my uncle got one Christmas. I never use it either.”

She tossed her hair back, green eyes lighting up. 

“You had me at Keurig. I’d love to come over. Just for a bit. I have a meeting in the morning that I can’t be late for.”

Derek unlocked the car and glanced over at her as they got inside. Starting the engine, he grinned but it was more to himself than to her. 

“Something tells me that you aren’t a model.”

The blonde scoffed as if she were offended at the thought. 

“I know, flawless looks and amazing taste in clothes. But no, I’m a scientist. Oh, and a mathematician. We’re on a breakthrough. I can just _feel_ it.”

Derek nodded, his grin growing as he headed out of the parking lot. 

“I bet.”

“Please, Derek, you’re just jealous.”

He gave her a look of mock agreement. 

“Very.”

She laughed and then fell silent. He let his mind wander. It would be easy. Falling for her. They were getting along great and she was smart and beautiful. Not a single part of her screamed airhead or out for fame and money. She was real.

But all he wanted was a friendship and he knew that she wanted the same. 

“So, this breakthrough?”

She turned to look at him and smiled. He glanced over at her quickly before putting his eyes back on the road. There was pleasant surprise in her expression. Apparently people—even certain best friends was his guess—didn’t ask about her work. 

“Oh, well. As much as I’d love to tell you about it, it’s pretty hush-hush. I think it goes without saying but if I told you—”

Derek snorted. 

“You’d have to kill me?”

“Exactly. And Isaac said you weren’t too bright.”

Derek rolled his eyes. 

“And now I’ll have to kill him.”

They both laughed and Lydia shook her head. 

“No, but seriously. I can’t say much about it but once it’s finished and presented and I’ve won the Field’s Medal, then I’ll be happy to tell you about it.”

Derek smiled softly at her as he turned down another street. 

“I look forward to it.”

They continued to alternate between talking and just enjoying one each other’s presence, and it wasn’t long until they’d reached his apartment building. They got out and he led her up to his apartment, turning on the lights and locking the door before leading her to the living room. 

“Take a seat. Start up something if you like. Do you have a certain flavor you like?”

Lydia considered for a moment before waving it away with her hand. 

“I’ll just come with you and see what you have.”

They headed to the kitchen together, and Derek turned on the light and showed her to the machine and flavor caddy. After what appeared to be a careful and calculated consideration, Lydia chose English Toffee. Derek moved to the refrigerator to pull out the coffee creamer before moving across the kitchen to his Kitchenette coffee pot and starting a pot of Folger’s coffee. When he turned his attention back to Lydia, he found her staring at him with an amused look on her face. 

“What?”

She shrugged, even that seemed as measured as everything else she did. 

“I don’t know yet,” she said seriously, and he could tell that a part of her didn’t like being unsure about something. “But I’ll let you know when I find out. And I will find out.”

He smiled, watching as she added creamer and sugar to her cup of coffee.

“Yet another thing to look forward to. It’s starting to seem like I won’t ever get rid of you.”

“Were you hoping to?” She asked, as she brought the cup to her lips, blowing on the liquid before taking a dainty little sip.

He winked, suddenly aware that he was flirting. She made it easy. Natural even. But he still didn’t want more than friendship, weird friendship though it was shaping out to be. 

“I’ll let you know.” He promised.

She giggled this time and Derek was suddenly aware that it was the most he’d smiled in a _long_ time. 

Why was he being so difficult? Why couldn’t something happen here? It’d be great. 

Except where it would never work out in the long run. 

Passionate lovers, for sure. 

Loyal partners. Maybe, for a while. A year or two. 

A lifetime commitment. 

Never. 

Too much need for control on both their parts. Too many fights. Too many issues. 

He pushed the thought away as his coffee finished and he poured himself a cup, adding just a hint of creamer before returning it to the refrigerator. Taking his cup, he led Lydia back into the living room and they settled on the couch.

They drank and talked, discussing their jobs and her research. Then they moved onto more trivial discussions like movies, television, other actors, and entertainment personalities. The talking quieted as Derek put on a movie neither had seen and before either realized it, they were making out on Derek’s couch, the movie long forgotten. 

It wasn’t until he had her shirt off and was working his hand around to unclasp her bra that the guy from that afternoon flashed in his mind and suddenly all he could see was him, which definitely killed the mood. 

He couldn’t blame Lydia. She could not turn herself into the guy from that afternoon. He paused, catching his breath as he rested his forehead against her bare shoulder. She seemed to realize that the mood had shifted because she too was regulating her breathing before firmly pushing him away so that they could look at each other. Before she could open her mouth to ask if everything was okay, or to yell at him, Derek’s words tumbled from his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, Lydia… there’s this guy.”

Lydia blinked and slowly a smile slipped onto her mouth. 

“Okay, I definitely haven’t heard that one. So… there’s this guy…?”

Derek shrugged. 

“That’s it. That’s all I know. He just started working at the set, and I saw him and now I can’t get him out of my mind.”

He growled the last bit, surprised to find how bothered he was by it. Lydia was more understanding than he expected and put her shirt back on before placing her hand on his arm.

“It’s okay, Derek. You have a crush. It happens. So you do something about it, and make something of it, or you don’t, and it ends. As simple as that. But, while he’s the one that you want, this—” She gestured between the two of them. “—won’t happen. Sex, that is. I still want to be friends. That is, if you still want to.”

Derek nodded, still moping. Lydia was great and they had been headed towards sex. When was the last time he’d had sex? Clearly it was too long ago, if he couldn’t remember. He hadn’t really wanted it until then, but Lydia was right. He’d keep wanting that guy from the studio to be the one writhing beneath him if he didn’t find a way to end it. 

Or make it happen, another part of him reminded him. 

He quickly squashed that idea. Isaac was right. It was very dangerous coming out as gay, or even bisexual, in the entertainment industry before he had a foot strongly planted in the door. Preferably all of him. 

Yes, his best bet was to forget all about the other male. He could hang out with Lydia more and maybe—hopefully—his crush would transfer from him to her and everyone would be happy. 

Unfortunately, life was not that accommodating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks goes to my beta reader Gabby & to my pre-readers Kayla and Connor. They know who they are. And of course, ALL THE LOVE AND THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND YAZI (ILOVEMYALPACA)!!!!


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who wished **ilovemyalpaca** a Happy Birthday. Here is chapter two and I hope you all continue to enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I must thank Emily (who knows who she is but will probably never read this story) for use of the song she uses to brush her teeth to, shown in a very similar fashion in this chapter. That thank you will make more sense once you read it, I promise.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I do not own and I am not affiliated with the show, its creators, or its actors. The plot is my own but I don't doubt that similar have been done before and this story was prompted by **ilovemyalpaca's** plot. There for I must claim only the story as my own. Fic is named after the McFly song of the same name. You can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gXh6iR5Ogo).

Stiles snorted as his son came into his room wearing his Captain America costume from Halloween the year before. He remembered his amusement when Henry had picked it out. God would give him a kid that liked Marvel over DC. Oh well. The way he looked at it, Henry was five, so there was still plenty of time to convert him. 

“Well, hey there, Rogers,” he said. “I don’t suppose you or Bucky know where my son’s gotten to, huh?”

Henry giggled and shook his head. Stiles sighed. 

“That’s too bad. I kind of miss the goober.”

Henry wriggled where he stood, beaming brightly.

Stiles took in the five year old, taking note—as he did every morning—of the blond hair, light skin, and beautiful brown eyes. Henry looked every bit like his mother. The only things he’d gotten from Stiles were his sharp nose and his penchant for trouble. Oh, and his brain because his little superhero was smart. Too smart for his own good sometimes.

“Dad,” he called, drawing out the word and tacking on a giggle. “It’s me.”

Stiles feigned surprise. 

“What? You mean all this time Captain America was my son? Sweet!”

He rushed over to his son and tickled him. Henry squirmed, squealing, yelling for him to stop through fits of giggles and finally, Stiles relented. 

“Alright, Cap. Let’s get you dressed.” 

Henry pouted and Stiles pushed in the lip. 

“Why can’t I wear this, dad?”

“Because you’re going to Grandma’s and she’s gonna want to see her grandson, not a superhero.”

Henry thought this over and must have thought it was a good reason because he gave a decisive nod and took off, out of the room. 

Stiles followed Henry to his room and they picked out his Avengers t-shirt—compromises were always good when it came to kids—a pair of jeans, and his red converse. He liked his hair short and spiky so they didn’t have to do anything with it, which was a blessing. Not cut, Henry’s hair was so curly it could rival Merida’s hair from Disney’s Brave. 

Once Henry was dressed, Stiles held his hand up for the boy. 

“Give me five, little man,” he said and smiled brightly at his son. Henry did and Stiles picked him up, twirling him around. 

“Did you brush your teeth?”

“Mmm. Not yet.” 

“Not yet, huh? Well, we should get on that. Let’s brush them together.”

Henry nodded eagerly. He had also inherited Stiles’s hyper nature. Stiles laughed. 

“Okay. Go get your toothbrush. Quickly!” 

Stiles put him down and went to his laptop, pulling up the Shiny Teeth song from Fairly Odd Parents. It was the song that Henry learned to brush his teeth to, making the activity fun and not just something he was forced to do. They hadn’t been doing the song as much recently because of Stiles’s last year, college graduation, and how busy he’d been getting the internship at the studio, so he wanted to do it when they could. He did make sure his dad did it when Henry stayed over. 

Henry ran back in with his Thor toothbrush and Avenger’s blueberry toothpaste.

“Kay! I’m ready!”

Stiles grinned. 

“Okay. Go into the bathroom and I’ll get the song started.”

“Yay!” Henry squealed with delight as he took off. 

Starting the song, Stiles rushed into the bathroom and squirted toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

Together, they brushed their teeth as the song played on.

\----

Stiles pulled into Erica’s parent’s driveway. After Erica took off, leaving Stiles and his father to raise Henry alone, her parents stepped in to help. They were as big a part of Henry’s life as Stiles’s dad was. 

Monica Reyes met them at the door and hugged Stiles before reaching down for Henry. 

“Grandma!” Henry squealed as the older woman picked him up. 

Stiles smiled as he followed them inside, carrying Henry’s backpack with his toys and books and suitcase with enough clothes for the weekend.

“How’s the internship going, honey?” Monica called from the kitchen as Stiles put the bags on the couch. 

Stiles joined them, moving to stand behind the chair that Monica had sat Henry in. He rubbed the back of Henry’s head, already feeling a twinge of sadness and missing his boy. He knew it would be alright though and the weekend to himself after work that day would be wonderful. He had just started at work and already a few of his coworkers had invited him out for drinks and so he would use this weekend to have a little well deserved rest and relaxation. At least, that’s what he kept trying to convince himself but he knew he would spend a lot of it worrying about Henry, just like he did every weekend. 

“I’ve only been there one day but I know I’m going to love it. The tour was amazing.”

He was practically gushing but he didn’t care. That sort of thing was his passion. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to become a director.

Henry and Monica giggled at him and he stuck his tongue out at the pair. 

“It’s a sad day when my son gangs up on me with his grandmother.” 

He faux sniffed before winking at the older woman and leaning down to steal a kiss from Henry. 

“Daddy’s gotta go now, little man,” he said, hugging Henry tightly. “You be good for Grandma and Grandpa. You know I hate having to punishing you, but if I have to, I will. So you’ll be good?”

Henry nodded. Stiles smiled. Henry was a good kid. Stiles rarely had to punish him but he was still a child, so it happened occasionally. He still hated having to punish Henry. He slid his hand through the boy’s blond spikes and hugged him once more. 

“Okay, I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now, so I’m out. Bye, guys! Have fun!”

He took off, waving at them both as he left the house. Getting into his car, he looked back at the empty car seat and then at the house. It was only a weekend. They’d done this before. Often enough that it shouldn’t be such a big deal. 

But it was. It always was. 

He took a deep breath, rubbed his face, and started the car. Heading off to work, he tried his best to put Henry out of his mind. 

\----

Derek groaned as an incessant beeping cut through his dreams. He’d been having good dreams, sex dreams apparently, if his morning wood was anything to go by. The front of his boxers were wet and he snorted at himself. Had he somehow reverted back to fifteen years old overnight? He shook his head and guessed that he’d been dreaming about that guy he’d seen after filming the day before. He frowned. 

No work today. Meaning he wouldn’t see the new guy until Monday. He growled to himself—a habit he had that weirded Isaac out—but he didn’t care. Isaac was his best friend. He could deal with his eccentricities. 

He laid in bed for a while longer. He didn’t know how long he stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think about the guy, but the sun was filling his room by the time he padded across it to head into his bathroom. 

A quick shower later, not to mention a quick rub off, found him standing in front of his sink, towel wrapped around his waist. He trimmed his beard, leaving just a bit of scruff that drove the mothers that watched his show crazy, and then he moved on to brushing his teeth. After brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom and headed through the house to the kitchen. The clock on the microwave proclaimed it to be a little past noon. He made a face and shrugged. It was his day off and a Friday. The world could bite him if it had an issue with him staying in bed on his day off, he’d just bite back. 

Opening the refrigerator, he frowned deeply. He wasn’t a cook. He should probably hire a cook since he just didn’t cook. He forgot to buy groceries, he hated following recipes, and even when he did, the food always, and without fail, turned out bad. No, not just bad. Inedible. 

He took out a soda and chugged it, closing the door and moving to grab an orange from the fruit bowl. Isaac had brought those when he’d been over last week, so he was sure they were still good. 

He ate in silence, the events of last night returning through his mind. Lydia was an amazing person. After their make out session had ended, thanks to the unknown crew member, they ended up putting a movie on. They talked, and Derek found himself almost wishing his crush could transfer from that guy to her. She was perfect and the world wouldn’t give him grief for dating her the way they would if he dated another man. Now that he thought about it, Lydia, Isaac and Allison were probably all the same age as Mr. No Name, and Isaac was twenty-one, if he remembered correctly. 

Did he have no friends that were his age? He rolled his eyes at himself as he made fast work of peeling and eating the orange. Scooping up the peels, he tossed them and finished his soda before tossing that too. He went back into his room, got dressed, and called Isaac. 

Since he had friends, he was going to make use of them instead of sitting around, moping about men he couldn’t have. 

\----

Isaac proved to be completely unhelpful. They sat around Isaac’s studio, watching something that Derek really wasn’t making much sense of because he was bored and his brain decided to turn off half way through it. 

He glanced at his phone and sighed. It was only eight at night and they’d been sitting around doing nothing for hours. Isaac shifted toward him and the movement made him look up. 

“Want to run lines?”

Derek stared at him, disbelieving. 

“It’s my first day off, Isaac. Do you really think I want to run lines?”

Isaac shrugged, drinking the beer he’d gotten for himself. It reminded Derek of the one Isaac got for him and he reached down to grab it from the coffee table. Tipping it back, he finished it before returning the bottle to the coaster. Isaac sighed. 

“Well… the crew is at a bar on Sunset, if you want to check that out but…” 

Derek wasn’t listening. The crew was at a bar. The crew. 

That meant Mr. No Name was there. Well, it was a high possibility, anyway. 

“We’re going,” Derek said. He was glad he had worn what he did, because it was nice, but still perfect for the bar scene. 

“Derek… remember what I—”

Derek rolled his eyes, interrupting him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. He’s new though so he probably won’t even be there, Lahey. Just get dressed, it’s better than sitting around here doing nothing. For two actors, even just television actors, that’s kind of sad, don’t you think?”

Isaac made a face and nodded. 

“Okay, but if he’s there, don’t talk to him.”

Derek make a noncommittal noise and Isaac sighed again, going to his room to get ready. Ten minutes later, he came out and they grabbed their phones and keys and were on their way. 

They took Derek’s Camaro, since it was a lot nicer than Isaac’s Focus. 

\----

Derek pulled into the parking lot of the Rainbow Bar and Grill, finding a space relatively fast. He parked and the two got out. Derek locked his car with a push of a button on his key fob. Sliding the keys into his pocket, he followed Isaac inside. 

Being newer actors, Derek and Isaac didn’t get recognized very often. Especially not in Hollywood. Derek did get recognized more often than Isaac because of his character on the kid’s television show. While Isaac was also on the show, as the main character, Derek had more screen time and was therefore more recognizable. Derek preferred not to be recognized, but it was an occupational hazard. One he had to accept and move on from. 

They’d been to this bar a few times and the greeters recognized them. 

“Your group’s over there, Derek,” one of the girls said with a big smile, sticking her chest out. Derek, being a bisexual man looked down, but that was the extent of it. However, he did learn something from doing so. Her tag proclaimed that he name was Mallory. 

“Thanks, Mallory,” Isaac said, apparently he’d been looking down too. Derek grunted his thanks before following Isaac to where the crew was gathered. A few people looked up and saw them, greeting them with various levels of drunkenness. 

“Hey! Guys!” 

Derek grinned. The crew, as hardcore and amazing at their jobs as they were at work, were ten times more fun outside of work. 

“We brought our newbie! Come meet him!” 

Derek felt his body tense and perk up. He could feel Isaac’s eyes on him and then he could honestly feel them roll. And then there it was, the sigh. Isaac was very good at sighing. 

The crowd moved to usher the guy Derek had seen the night before forward. Seeing him up close, Derek found himself wanting him even more. He was absolutely delicious. 

“Hey,” he heard Isaac say and watched as the two shook hands. “I’m Isaac and this silent idiot is Derek.” 

Derek blinked as the other held out his hand to him and grinned a half grin that had Derek’s eyes pinpointed to his mouth. Dammit. 

“Hey,” he said, stepping closer and shaking the other’s hand. “I’m Derek.”

The other grinned. 

“Yeah, Isaac said that,” he said with a chuckle, shaking his hand and releasing it. “It’s great to meet you both. I’m Stiles and as they said, I’m the newb on the crew. I’ll be around for the summer.”

Isaac nodded. “Internship program?”

Stiles nodded rapidly and brought a mixed drink of some kind to his mouth, taking the straw and sucking on it. Derek imagined those lips around a certain part of his anatomy until the other started twisting and bending the straw as he drank. When he pulled off the straw and smacked his lips, the sound was still obscene enough that it made his cock twitch. 

"Yeah. It’s just for the summer and then I’m starting grad school. So, what’s it like being big bad actors?”

He winked at Derek and Derek’s mouth formed a smirk. Apparently, Stiles—which was a really interesting name—got really flirty when he’d been drinking. Unless he was this flirty all the time, but Derek didn’t think that was the case. 

“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “It was just something I kind of wanted to do and was always good at. I want to be in movies but this is the first step. I’m good at what I do. It’s a job, though. Like everything else. You have your good days and your bad days.”

Isaac nodded in agreement. “I love it.” He must have noticed that Derek and Stiles weren’t really paying attention to him and he sighed his best sigh. “I guess I’ll go talk to these guys. Derek, remember what I said.”

Derek waved him off and smiled at Stiles. 

“Want to find somewhere to sit?”

Stiles bit his lip and Derek found himself wanting to bite it for him. He watched as Stiles glanced back at his group and then nodded, bouncing on his feet. 

“Hell, why not.” 

Derek nodded. “Okay. What are you drinking?” 

Stiles blinked and looked down at his almost empty glass. He smirked. 

“Sex on the Beach,” he admitted. “I love it.” 

Derek held back a groan and the urge to tell him he rented a house on a private stretch of beach where they could have sex any time they wanted. 

“Okay, go grab that table for us,” he said, pointing at a surprisingly empty booth. “I’ll get you another and a beer for myself.”

Stiles licked his lips and nodded. Derek waited until he’d left before groaning. The pale, dotted skin, those amazing amber eyes, and that sinfully displayed mouth. Stiles was going to be his end. He just knew it. 

And yet, he couldn’t make himself care. 

\----

Derek returned with the drinks only to find Stiles had finished his drink and was eagerly awaiting the next one. Derek passed it to him and snorted as he started in on it eagerly. 

“Take it easy,” he said as he sat down, taking a long drag of his beer as he watched the other male. “I don’t know how much you’ve had already but it’s definitely more than one. That’s going to hit you hard and you’re going to get sick.” 

Stiles frowned and reluctantly pulled away. 

“I know. But it tastes so good. And I love the buzz. I feel so carefree, and I don’t get to drink a lot with—well, I just don’t get to drink a lot.” 

The pause wasn’t lost on Derek but he figured if Stiles didn’t want to tell him something, he was allowed that. If it was important, Stiles would tell him. At least, he hoped he would. 

“It’s overrated anyway, but it is nice from time to time,” Derek agreed. Silence fell and time passed. They watched each other and nerves slowly ceased. Derek wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or just time but he was glad of it. It was obvious from the moment they met that Stiles was into Derek as much as Derek was into Stiles. Maybe a little less, but not by much. Derek was sure of it. 

Okay, so he was hopeful. 

They talked and learned more about each other. Derek learned that Stiles used to have a Jeep but he’d had to trade that in for an actual car. He’d left things out and Derek had a suspicion that it had to do with whatever he’d avoided saying earlier. He wasn’t getting a bad vibe about it though. The longer they talked, the more he liked Stiles.

“So, Stiles, huh? What kind of name is that?”

Stiles grinned brightly, amber eyes sparkling. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked, his voice lowering as he waggled his brows. Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Usually that is why someone asks about something. Because they want to know.”

Stiles rolled his eyes this time and kicked him playfully under the table. He’d been doing that a lot for the last fifteen minutes of their conversation and they’d been talking for an hour now.

“I was being coy, dude,” he said, scoffing. He shook his head and took a deep breath. “My mother named me after my grandfather. So my real first name is… something I’m not telling you or anyone. Just my dad, my best friend, Scott, and I know it. I go by Stiles. I kind of took it from the start of my last name, Stilinski.” 

“Stiles Stilinski…” Derek smirked, green eyes shining with fun, his tone very teasing.

That earned him another kick. Derek leaned in. 

“You know, if you keep doing that, I’m going to think you’re interested.” 

Stiles looked right back at him, blushing lightly but grinning back. 

“Then I’ll have finally done something right,” he said, whispering conspiratorially.

Derek raised his brows. Well, this was taking a turn in a different direction. He glanced down at the other’s mouth and as if waiting for that, Stiles’s licked his lips. Derek licked his own. 

When he spoke again, it was low and rough. 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Stiles nodded rapidly. 

“Hell, yeah, I would. I thought you would never ask.” 

Derek hesitated only once, thinking of Isaac and his warning. Then Stiles rubbed his Converse-shod foot against his leg and all thoughts that didn’t include Stiles and the two of them with their lips locked went out the door. 

Derek and Stiles left the bar quickly, heading for Derek’s car. Isaac was big boy. He’d find another ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Please comment and let me know what you liked. Kudos are appreciated as always, likewise. Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 will follow soon.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I do not own and I am not affiliated with the show, its creators, or its actors. The plot is my own but I don't doubt that similar have been done before and this story was prompted by ilovemyalpaca's plot. There for I must claim only the story as my own. Fic is named after the McFly song of the same name. You can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gXh6iR5Ogo).

The drive to his place would have been silent had it been with anyone else. It was Stiles, however, and he was finding that it was a rare occasion when the other stopped talking. And it was worse when he was nervous, if the trip to Derek's house was any indication.

Pulling into the driveway, Derek turned off the car and turned toward the male, who he had learned during the drive was five years younger than him.

"You sure you want to come in?" Derek asked, not wanting to ask but knowing it was the right thing to do. Especially with Stiles being drunk.

Stiles nodded rapidly.

"God, yes," he said, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car. Derek followed suit and locked his car before leading the way to his front door.

He opened it and urged Stiles inside, following after. He recalled the night Lydia had come over. He wondered for a moment if he should offer coffee or something but the thought was pushed from his mind when suddenly he had an arm full of Stiles.

The other kissed him hard and what he didn't have in skill--though he wasn't a bad kisser by any means--he made up for with eagerness. Derek fumbled for the door, shutting and locking it. He felt for the light switch next, flipping it on and tugging Stiles closer.

"Damn," he breathed as they broke for air. Stiles blushed but didn't look away.

"I don't get to do this much," Stiles said by way of explanation. "So when I do..."

Derek nodded.

"I get it," Derek promised.

It had been a while for him too. He was just as eager and excited, but he suspected that had more to do with who it was and not the promise of the act itself. 

Derek took the other by the hand and led him through the house, finally reaching his room. They got inside and Derek closed the door, pressing Stiles against it.

"You are frustrating... and you don't even realize it. I bet you didn't even notice me staring at you that first day."

Stiles shook his head but his eyes kept glancing back and forth between Derek's eyes and mouth.

"I didn't, but I wish I had," he said.

Derek nodded.

"I wish you had too," he agreed and then they were both moving in at the same time, kissing each other as if their lives depended on it.

When they broke for air, Derek untangled himself from Stiles.

"Bed," he grunted. He moved over to it, pulling his shirt off and watching Stiles do the same. He laid down on the bed, scooting closer to the other male when Stiles had laid down as well. Stiles was looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, so... I haven't been with many people so if I kind of suck, let me down easy," Stiles muttered.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Stiles?" 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, looking at him.

"Shut up."

And then he kissed him to assure his silence.

\----

“Derek,” Stiles moaned as Derek kissed down his torso, stopping to nip at a spot just to the side of his belly button. 

Derek pulled back, rubbing at Stiles’s legs. He and Stiles were completely naked, clothes thrown all over his room. Derek had moved down the other’s body and was now kneeling between the other’s spread legs. 

“Don’t stop, idiot!” Stiles cried and Derek glared. No one called him an idiot. The feeling passed however and Derek decided that he could forgive the younger male. Just this once. 

He shifted until he lay on his stomach between Stiles’s legs. Rubbing his hand at his lightly toned stomach, he took the other in, and not for the first time. Stiles was amazing. His body was tight and fit, not too muscled but not flabby either. He had a very nice dick as well, which was odd. Who had nice dicks? Stiles, apparently. 

He licked his lips and leaned in, bringing his hand to close around the shaft and stroke it. Judging by the way Stiles arched off the bed this was the right thing to. 

“Oh!” 

Derek smirked up at him, green eyes catching amber orbs that were growing darker by the second. 

“Tease,” Stiles breathed. Derek chuckled and held the other’s member straight up, leaning in to lick from base to tip. He pulled away, earning another noise of frustration from his partner. 

“You have no idea.” 

With that, Derek took Stiles completely into his mouth, not stopping until he hit the base of his dick. He closed his eyes as he slid up and down the length, careful of his teeth and keeping his lips wrapped tightly around the girth. Stiles never had a chance. 

“Oh, oh. Oh, God! D-Derek, fuck…” Stiles moaned and Derek could feel him writhing on the bed. Not too long after, a hand found its way into his hair and started tugging. Derek groaned, feeling as if his body was on fire. 

He’d wanted to take his time with Stiles but the way things were going, that was not going to happen. He reached down between himself and the mattress, twisting slightly to allow himself to jerk off. He continued to suck Stiles off but as soon as they were both completely hard, Derek pulled away. 

Shifting over him, Derek shifted against him, groaning at the friction, as moaned with pleasure. Derek looked down into the deep amber pools of Stiles’s eyes. 

“I need to… I want… Can I fuck you, Stiles?”

Stiles chuckled, the sound breathy and light. He brought his hands to Derek’s hair again and tugged him down into a kiss. 

“I thought that was a given, dude,” he said, licking his lips. Derek wanted an exact answer however. “Yes. God, yes. I’ve wanted you inside me since before the clothes came off.”

Derek grunted. Stiles was going to be the death of him. If he hadn’t been positive of that before, he was absolutely sure now. Shifting, he reached over to his night stand, pulling a condom and lube from the top drawer. Stiles took the condom from him and made fast work of the wrapper before proceeding to put it on him. Derek let him, watching in amazement at how such a simple action could be so hot. 

“Thanks,” he grunted. Stiles flashed him a knowing look. Derek applied some lube to his fingers, reaching down to rub Stiles’s hole. He applied more, continuing until he was slipping first one finger, and then a second into Stiles.

Derek watched the younger male the whole time, taking note of what made him moan and what made him wince in pain. He went slow, teasing and prepping Stiles, until Stiles stopped him. 

“Damnit, Derek. I’m ready. I’m ready enough. Just get in me.” 

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers from Stiles and poured some lube into his hand, working it onto his dick. Snapping the lid shut, Derek tossed the lube away and shifted into position. 

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist as Derek lined himself up, resting the head of his cock at the other’s entrance. His eyes searched out Stiles’s as he pushed in slowly, taking his time. Once seated fully inside, Derek groaned. 

Stiles was amazing. His body was amazing. Earlier he hadn’t focused enough to realize just how gorgeous Stiles was, but he noticed now. The moles randomly splattered across his whole body. The way his body would blush at his touch. Those amazing eyes, that delicious mouth, the cute little nose that turned upward at the end. Derek noticed more and more as he dropped down, closer to the bed, closer to Stiles. It was then that he began to move in and out, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. 

Stiles was moving with him as best as he could in the position they were in, but what he couldn’t do with motion, he made up with touch. His hands were everywhere. He rubbed them along Derek’s arms, down his back, nails digging into Derek’s skin. Then they were in Derek’s hair, tugging him down for a needy kiss, and then they were against his headboard, gripping hard. 

“Fuck, so good,” Stiles moaned, eyes closed and neck arched upward. Derek took that as an invitation and leaned in, nipping and licking until a mark began to show. Everyone would see that. Good. It would serve as a reminder of the things they did tonight. 

Derek thrusted harder, the sound of skin against skin mixing with their moans and grunts. Stiles was clinging to his shoulders now, panting, whimpering, and moaning. The sounds he made were hardly recognizable, and Derek was sure that if he tried, his speech would be no better. 

He loved to see people like this. Everything stripped away. Just himself and them. With Stiles it was ten times better. He’d never felt like this with anyone and he knew before the act was even done that he was addicted. No one else would ever come close. Not for him. Not after tonight. 

Stiles was getting close. He could tell from the consistency of his babble and the way he quivered around his cock. He shifted, wanting to find that place deep inside him that would make this so much better. 

“Ohfuckfuckfuck! Yes, Derek!”

There it was. He thrusted with abandon, trying to focus on that spot and he could feel the other’s nails digging into his skin before Stiles came between them. 

“Derek!” 

Derek continued to move inside him, right on the edge himself, but wanting Stiles to finish first. Once the other had slumped back against the pillow, Derek leaned down further, wrapping his arms around him as he pounded faster and harder, stilling at the last moment just before he came. He let go and buried his face into Stiles’s shoulder, growling as he pushed in and out with sharp little thrusts. Euphoria fell over him as his climax ended and he lay like that, enjoying it. He would have fallen asleep like that, but Stiles didn’t seem to like that idea. 

“Dude,” he said. “Hey, big guy. Great sex and I don’t want this… whatever to end or whatever but you’re kind of heavy, man.” 

Derek lifted off him and glared. Stiles smirked. 

“Well, you are, Mr. Check-Out-My-Photoshopped-Muscles.” 

Derek was pretty sure he’d heard that line in a movie but he said nothing. Pulling out of the other, he removed the condom. Tying it, he tossed it in the trashcan by his bed, and stood up. 

“Shower,” he said, awake again, for the moment. Stiles pouted. 

“But I’m comfortable.”

“You won’t be when that dries.” 

Stiles made a face and got up, taking Derek’s hand and letting him lead him to the bathroom. 

They showered together, Stiles giving Derek a blow job that had him coming a second time before they finished washing up. The water was running cold by the time they got out and returned to the bedroom.

“I’ll take you home in the morning?” Derek offered.

Stiles grinned. 

“Is that your way of asking me to stay the night?”

Derek glared. He found he was doing that a lot lately. He tugged Stiles to him and kissed him hard before letting him go. Stiles grinned goofily. 

“Will you stay the night?” Derek asked.

Stiles beamed. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Stiles said and cowered slightly at the glare tossed his way. “Fine. Yes. I’ll stay.”

“Good,” Derek said and led him to bed. 

\----

Derek woke before Stiles, doing his best to get out of bed without waking him. He was surprised to find that someone so hyper and excited was so dead to the world in the morning. 

He slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt, making his way to his kitchen. A quick look in the refrigerator and pantry told him that he had nothing to offer his guest. Heading back to the room, he woke Stiles up just long enough to tell him he was going for breakfast. 

“French fries, big guy,” the other grunted against his pillow before falling asleep again. Derek snorted and took off, taking his phone and keys. It was a quick drive to Arby’s and back. Stiles was up and dressed by the time he arrived, drinking some water and popping back what appeared to be Tylenol. 

“It’s a good thing I trust you,” Derek commented dryly. Stiles blushed 

“Sorry,” he said, looking sheepish. “Head’s killing me. Oh, hey! Arby’s! I love curly fries.”

Derek snorted and moved to the table, setting out the food. Stiles sat down and tucked in. Derek watched him for a long moment before he started eating as well. 

\----

Monday morning, Derek woke up annoyed and groggy, just like he did every other morning—except the morning after Stiles stayed over. He had spent the rest of Saturday, after he took Stiles home, and all of Sunday memorizing his lines. 

He went through his normal routine: getting up, showering, brushing his teeth, and leaving. He stopped by the local bagel shop for his and Isaac’s breakfast: a cinnamon raisin bagel and an onion bagel—both with cream cheese, and two coffees—one black and the other with four creams, two sugars, and one shot of vanilla. Derek made a face at the thought of the sweetness of Isaac’s coffee, not understanding it, before heading to his car. Making sure the food and coffees wouldn’t spill in his car, Derek headed out into Los Angeles traffic toward work. 

He arrived at the studio with twenty minutes to spare. He didn’t have to search Isaac out as he was two parking spots over, leaning against his own car with his arms crossed over his chest. When he saw Derek, Isaac came to Derek’s aid, taking the coffee the older actor handed him. Derek grabbed the bagels and got out of the car, locking it with the push of a button. 

“You’ve ignored my calls all weekend, Derek.” 

Derek snorted, pushing his keys into one pocket of his jeans and his phone into the other. 

“And you sound like a jealous boyfriend,” Derek muttered under his breath, though Isaac still heard him. 

“Funny. Thanks for breakfast, by the way,” the younger male said, taking the bagel as Derek traded him for his coffee. 

“Sure thing,” he said, shrugging. 

“What happened with Stiles?” Isaac asked, trying but failing to sound nonchalant, as the two of them started for the building. 

“You’re not an idiot, Lahey. You know what happened.”

Isaac bit into his bagel with an annoyed sigh that transformed into one of pleasure.

“Yum,” he exclaimed, sipping at his coffee. “Derek. You know I don’t care who you like or who you’re with but statistically—”

“Screw statistics, Isaac. It’s nobody’s business but my own who I’m with.”

“You’re an actor, Derek. Just starting out. This is the kind of thing that can make or break you at this point.” 

Derek knew he was right. He’d been thinking about that himself. What had happened with Stiles—it couldn’t happen again. He’d already accepted that, even if he didn’t like it. 

“I know. I’m talking to him today.”

This news seemed to lift Isaac’s spirits. 

“Good,” he said, taking another bite of his bagel. “I didn’t want to have to replace you.”

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes as they reached the studio. He went in, Isaac behind him, and headed for his dressing room. 

\----

Stiles chewed on the string of his hoodie as he brought out what would be needed for set and filming that day. He worked on autopilot, his thoughts on other things, other people. 

Mostly Henry. 

And Derek.

Those two seemed to be all that occupied his mind for the last few days. Henry made sense. He was his son and was always on Stiles’s mind. Derek… Derek confused him. 

He recalled their night together. It had been absolutely amazing and he couldn’t stop thinking about it but he knew that if it hadn’t been for the alcohol, he never would have gone home with him. Talked to him? Yeah. Flirted with him? Why the hell not? Gone to his place and slept with him? No. 

He was more responsible than that, at least, he thought he had been. He had to be for Henry’s sake. Sleeping with the main actor of a show that his son watched everyday it was on—that was not going to fly. 

He decided that whatever that had been would have to stay in the past. They could be friends and he really hoped they would be, but for the sake of his son, nothing more could happen. 

Not that he would tell Derek that it was because of Henry. He hadn’t told anyone at work that he had a son and for now, he planned to keep it that way. 

Pulling the boom microphones out and placing them where the crew that handled them could get to them with ease, Stiles made up his mind. 

He would tell Derek when he saw him that day. 

\----

“Derek!”

Derek looked up to see a redhead with a set badge around her neck, making her way toward him. 

He actually smiled. 

“Lydia,” he said, hugging her when she reached him. Over the weekend, when he took a break from learning his lines, he would text or call Lydia. They’d become closer than Derek could have ever dreamed in the last few days. He had also told her a lot about Stiles.

“So where is this mystery guy,” she asked as she pulled away and straightened her clothes. 

“He’s not a mystery, Lydia,” Derek said, snorting. 

She waved that away as if she couldn’t be bothered with something as trivial as his pointing out her inconsistencies. 

“Regardless, I want to meet him. And I want to see this mole on his ass that you like so much.”

Derek glared, which only made Lydia laugh. 

“Don’t glare at me, hon,” she said, beaming, green eyes sparkling. “That doesn’t work with me. So, do you like him?”

Derek grunted. 

“How did you even get on set,” Derek demanded, ignoring her question. 

Lydia fluttered her lashes mockingly. 

“I have my ways,” she said demurely and winked, lifting up her badge to show him. Derek raised his brows. 

“Media?” he asked, skeptically. 

Lydia snorted softly, letting the badge drop. 

“You wouldn’t believe the perks my dad’s job allows for.”

Derek shook his head. He headed for the room where craft services was set up. Lydia followed after him. 

“I’m going to meet him, Derek. Sooner or later, I’ll make it happen, so you might as well—”

“Oh! Hey, Derek.”

Derek nearly groaned. He turned to Stiles who stood there, filling up a plate with food. He grinned and offered the plate to Derek. Derek took the plate silently. 

The air in the room changed, tensing. Lydia saved them. 

Sort of. 

“Are you going to introduce me, Derek?” she asked, coming to stand beside Derek, holding out her hand to Stiles. Derek glowered as they shook hands. “Hi, I’m Lydia. Derek’s told me about you.” 

Stiles looked surprised. 

“He did?” 

Lydia nodded with a pretty smile. 

“He did. Only good things,” she said with a wink. “I promise.” 

Stiles opened his mouth but Derek cut in. 

“Okay, now you’ve met him and we’ve got to go. I’ll take her plate, Stiles.” 

And he did, taking her by the arm. He looked back at Stiles and mouthed that they needed to talk later. 

Stiles nodded and Derek dragged Lydia away, not really caring where they ended up as long as it was far away from Stiles Stilinski. 

\----

It took Derek a while but he was finally able to get Lydia off the topic of Stiles. She left some time around lunch and so when Derek saw Stiles again, going through props for the show in the props department, he was able to pull him away for a moment. 

“Hey,” he said, once they were away from potentially prying ears.

Stiles smiled. 

“Hey, big guy,” he said and a smirk slipped onto his annoyingly handsome face. “So… what was all that this morning?”

Derek’s mouth became a thin line and he shook his head. 

“It’s nothing. Look, about Friday night—”

Stiles stopped him, raising a hand. 

"Before you say anything, Derek, I want to tell you—I had a really good time but um—I’ve got stuff going on and I just can’t afford to get involved with anyone right now.”

Derek blinked. Whatever he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been that. He found himself frowning. What just happened?

He had planned to end things with Stiles and Stiles had taken care of it for him. So why did he suddenly feel so disappointed?

“Derek?” 

Stiles’s voice cut through his thoughts and he blinked. 

“What?”

“You just didn’t say anything so I thought I upset you…” Stiles ventured. 

Derek shook his head. 

“No. I was going to say the same thing actually. With the show and working together… we don’t want things to get awkward.”

Stiles smiled gratefully. 

“Okay, good. I still want us to be friends though. I had fun talking with you the other night. Besides, we work together so we might as well be friendly, right?”

Derek nodded. 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

Stiles grinned and nodded as well. 

“Okay, awesome! Well, I have to get back to work. I’ll… I’ll see you later.” 

“Alright. Bye.”

Derek left the props department, heading back to set and feeling more confused than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment and kudos if you have the time. I appreciate it!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited chapter four. Please enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I do not own and I am not affiliated with the show, its creators, or its actors. The plot is my own but I don't doubt that similar have been done before and this story was prompted by ilovemyalpaca's plot. There for I must claim only the story as my own. Fic is named after the McFly song of the same name. You can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gXh6iR5Ogo).

The confusion didn’t lessen over the week but Derek did his best to ignore it. He still talked to Stiles and he found that the younger male could be equal parts frustrating, annoying, and entertaining. Derek still enjoyed his company and it became a daily routine for Stiles to eat lunch with Isaac and himself. 

Isaac wasn’t very good company at the moment. Allison had informed him that she was joining the Army and didn’t want for him to wait for her. He was heartbroken but understood. Derek felt for him but had never been good at consoling people. Stiles was better at that and one day brought his best friend Scott to work, introducing him to Derek and Isaac. Derek could immediately see the spark of attraction in both of their eyes. A quick glance at Stiles told him that Stiles had seen it as well and was quite pleased with himself.

\----

Derek got to work one day to find Stiles was not there. He wondered if he was sick but pushed the thought out of his mind. He had a job to do and would call him later to check up on him. 

At lunch time, however, Derek arrived with Isaac—who was in a better mood these days (Derek suspected it had something to do with Scott)—to find Stiles at their usual table, a young boy sitting next to him. The kid seemed to be no older than five. 

“Who’s that?” Isaac asked, voicing the very same question running through Derek’s mind. 

“Younger brother?” Derek guessed. 

Isaac shrugged. 

“If it is, Scott’s never mentioned him,” he said. 

Derek smirked at him, raising his brows. 

“Talk to him Scott a lot, do you?”

Isaac flushed and glanced away but the smile on his face told Derek everything. 

He was happy for his friend. Isaac was smart. He knew how important it was to keep something like that on the down low. Derek was just amused that after all Isaac did to keep Derek from getting involved with Stiles, Isaac went and got involved with Scott. 

“Good for you,” Derek said, smirking before heading for the table. 

Stiles looked up and immediately looked down at the boy. A nagging suspicion rose in Derek’s mind. 

“Derek, hi! Henry, this is—”

“Daddy! That’s him! That’s Michael!”

Derek’s world stopped. 

Daddy. 

_Daddy._

This boy was not Stiles’ younger brother. This kid was Stiles’ son.

Stiles was a father. 

Isaac pinched his arm hard. Derek glared at him before turning back to Stiles and the boy. 

“Sorry. I just—remembered something I needed to do later. So—this is your son?”

Derek was trying, and failing, for nonchalance. Stiles didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he was polite enough to ignore it. 

“Yeah,” he said, beaming. He hugged Henry to his body and kissed the top of his head. Derek swallowed hard. 

He turned his attention to the boy. 

“Hey, Henry. I’m actually Derek. Michael is my character’s name. You watch the show?”

Henry nodded, suddenly shy as he turned his face into Stiles’ shoulder. Derek nearly died. How had Stiles not told them he had a son?

Then again, he supposed that he could understand. 

“Henry,” Derek began waving Isaac forward. “Do you like Ryan too?”

Henry turned back to them and nodded rapidly. Derek grinned, Isaac at his side. 

“This is my best friend, Isaac. He plays Ryan on the show.”

Isaac smiled warmly at Henry.

“Hey, Henry,” he said, offering his hand for Henry to shake. “It’s cool to meet you. Your dad does awesome work for us here.” 

Henry shook Isaac’s hand, looking star struck at the pair of them. 

“Daddy! I met Michael and Ryan! You work with them? That’s so cool!”

Stiles grinned at Derek and Derek smiled back. Isaac must have noticed because he held his hand out to the boy once more. 

“Want a tour of the set, Henry?”

Henry’s eyes lit up and turned to Stiles. 

“Can I, Daddy? Please?”

Stiles smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, but stay with Isaac. Do as he says and no wandering off.”

Henry considered this before nodding, getting up from the table, and running around to Isaac. He took Isaac’s hand and tugged him toward the doors.

“I think he’s going to end up giving Isaac a tour,” Derek said with a snort. He took the seat directly across from Stiles. 

“Hey,” Stiles said again, smiling softly. 

Derek smiled back. 

“You could have told me.” 

Stiles looked down at his plate, pushing corn around with his fork.

“I know that now. I’m sorry. I was just scared after what happened. I didn’t want to mess things up with me and my son or with you. So I decided that I wanted to be friends. And we are. It’s been weeks and we’ve gotten pretty close, pretty fast, and Henry really wanted to meet you.”

Derek watched him, nodding slightly. He got it, sort of. 

“He loves you,” he said finally, after some time had passed. “You’re a great father. Watching him with you, anyone could see that.”

Stiles blushed but smiled. 

“Thanks, dude. I had a great role model. My dad’s the best.”

Derek laughed. He didn’t know why but he liked this—getting to know Stiles on such a personal level.

“I understand though. Why you wanted to end it there. It’s hard to get involved even without attachments. I can’t imagine what it would be like with a kid.” 

Stiles looked like he was ready to hug him but he refrained. 

“He’s my main focus. All my crap comes after him. Thanks for getting it.”

“Don’t thank me, idiot. We’re friends.”

They smiled at each other, the silence growing as the noise around them seemed to grow louder and louder. Trying to break the silence at the same time, they broke into something akin to nervous laughter. 

“Go ahead, dude,” Stiles said, waving his hand. 

Derek snorted before regaining his composure. 

“I was just wondering about Henry’s mom,” he said, wishing he hadn’t as a shadow passed over Stiles’ face. After a while, Stiles shrugged before answering. 

“She hasn’t been in our lives for years. There’s nothing to wonder about.”

Derek felt bad that he’d even asked.

“I’m sorry.”

Stiles sighed and shook his head. 

“No. No, Derek. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. It’s not your fault she left.” 

Derek nodded but said nothing, waiting to see if Stiles wanted to say anything else. 

“We were very young and stupid. She got pregnant and wanted to abort the baby but I got her to sit down and talk. We agreed to raise the baby together. We told our parents. None of them were happy, of course. My dad was so disappointed in me. I’m sure hers were just as upset with her. If my mom had been alive, she would have yelled my ears off. But they were impressed with our desire to raise the baby. They said they would help us. But after Henry was born it was harder than either of us suspected and one day she left Henry with me and my dad to take a break, go shopping, and she never came back. We later learned that she left California to move in with her grandparents in Texas.”

He sighed, closing his eyes. Derek reached out to place his hand on Stiles’. Stiles’ eyes opened and he looked at Derek in surprise. Derek fought the urge to pull away. Stiles took a deep breath and continued. 

“I would have married her. I didn’t love her but I would have. I’d do anything for Henry’s well-being. Her parents stepped in to help after she left, but I raised him with my dad’s help. Turns out Henry didn’t need Erica in his life after all.”

Derek just stared. Stiles stared back, suddenly looking self-conscious. 

“You’re amazing,” Derek enthused, finally. 

Stiles blushed.

“Thank you,” he whispered, looking down at his plate and pulling his hand back from Derek.

Derek was forced to pull his back as well. Derek opened his mouth to say something but just then Isaac and Henry returned.

“Daddy! Your work is so cool!”

Stiles beamed. 

“Isn’t it? Now, what do you tell Isaac?”

Henry looked up at Isaac as he crawled into Stiles’ lap. 

“Thank you, Isaac!”

Isaac grinned. 

“Any time,” he said before turning to Derek. “Come on, Hale. We’ve got to get back to set. Bye, Henry. Later, Stiles.”

“Bye, Isaac. Thanks again. Talk to you later, Derek,” Stiles said. 

Derek nodded. 

“Yeah, later.” 

He turned his attention to Henry. “Be sure to come back and see us, Henry. We’ll get the director to let you watch us film.”

“For real?!”

Derek grinned.

“Really. Bye, guys.”

He turned and met Isaac at the door. The brunet had a knowing grin on his face. 

Derek glared. 

“Shut up,” he grunted, taking off for the set, leaving Isaac to follow after. 

\----

Derek was finding it harder to focus on work and himself when his thoughts were constantly on Stiles and Henry. He worried about them and it showed in the way he was always asking if Henry had enough of this or that or if he could use one of these or one of those. He also knew that Henry needed a mother figure. Stiles lost his mother when he was young, but Derek hadn’t and there were just some things that mothers did best. 

Such thoughts got Derek thinking. Stiles liked guys. Sex with Derek had been glaring proof of that. But he liked girls too. The fact that he got a girl pregnant and now had a five year old son was proof of that. What if Derek introduced them to someone that could fill that hole?

He called Lydia and invited her to the studio on the day that Henry would watch them film. She said she would be there but wanted to know why that day particularly. He ignored the question and quickly changed the subject. 

\----

The day came when Henry was coming to the studio again, this time to watch them film. Derek was surprised when the boy ran to him, throwing his little arms around his legs, hugging him. 

“Derek! Derek!”

Derek couldn’t help but smile, leaning down to pick Henry up, holding him. 

“Hey, Henry,” he said, glancing over at Stiles and grinning despite himself. 

Perfect timing as always, Lydia arrived not much later. She was at his side in seconds, grinning at Stiles. 

“Hey,” she said. “Stiles, right? Good to see you again.” 

“Uninterrupted?” Stiles offered innocently. Lydia smirked. 

“Uninterrupted,” she agreed and brought her attention to the boy.

“Hello,” she said, smiling brightly. “Aren’t you a handsome young gentleman?”

Henry hid his face in Derek’s shoulder. 

“Who’s this, Derek?” Lydia wanted to know.

Derek cleared his throat. 

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” He turned his attention to the boy in his arms. “Henry.”

Henry looked at him. 

“This is my really good friend, Lydia.”

He turned his attention back to Lydia as the boy smiled at her. 

“Lydia, this is Henry.” He paused, glancing at Stiles, who nodded. “Henry is Stiles’ son.” 

Lydia’s brows rose, her surprise evident, but she quickly regained her composure.

“Henry, huh?” She asked, talking directly to the boy. 

Henry nodded. 

“It’s great to meet you, Henry.” 

Henry blushed, hiding his face again. Derek was concerned but both Stiles and Lydia laughed. 

“Looks like someone has a crush,” Stiles said, moving forward to take Henry from Derek. “His first crush, no less.”

Lydia beamed. 

“That’s alright, Henry. I’m very flattered.”

Derek still wasn’t getting it when Lydia offered to take Henry to craft services for a snack. He frowned at finding himself alone with Stiles again. The point had been to get Stiles alone with Lydia. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Derek.” Stiles said, as if reading his mind. 

Derek stared at him.

“You do?”

Stiles nodded, grinning. 

“Yeah. Thanks for trying but we’re good. Lydia’s great and really beautiful but she’s not what us Stilinski men need.”

“She’s not?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head as he came to stand in front of him.

“Nope. We’re good, like I said. His grandmother and his nanny, my next door neighbor, give him more than enough mothering. He doesn’t need an actual mother.”

Derek sighed. 

“But we do need a friend and you’re doing a freaking awesome job of that already, big guy. Henry adores you, if you haven’t noticed. And he’s only seen you twice.”

Stiles reached out to grip his arm, squeezing it before letting it go. 

“Thanks. For everything you’re doing. For just being there.”

Derek nodded, ignoring the sudden urge to kiss him. He and Stiles were friends. Friends. 

Stiles turned and headed down the hall Henry and Lydia had gone down. He stopped at one point and glanced back at him. 

“You coming, man? If we don’t hurry, Lydia’s gonna spoil Henry rotten and then you’ll have a kid with ADHD, and a sugar high on your hands.

Derek hurried forward, leading the way. 

\----

Henry seemed to visit a lot more after that. Lydia came more often too, spending time with Derek or Stiles and Henry. She watched the little boy a lot when both Derek and Stiles were working. The staff in both crew and production absolutely adored Henry. Even Max, the director, couldn’t turn away that face. Derek saw Henry seated on Max’s lap one day during a take, looking through the camera like the director does. 

Derek noticed changes in himself as well. He still thought the show spewed a lot of bull shit, but most of it seemed to work for the kids and Henry soaked it in, so it really couldn’t be all that bad. 

A month had passed since Derek had met Stiles, and later Henry, and Derek had become incredibly close to them both over the short amount of time. Filming had just ended Friday and Derek found Stiles in the costumes department, hanging up a little girl’s ballerina dress. He looked up and grinned, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

“Hey! I thought you big, bad actors had Fridays off.”

Derek shook his head.

“Not the second month of shooting. We’re a summer show and we only shoot for June and July. We get Fridays off in the first month, not the second,” he explained.

“Why?” Stiles asked.

Derek snorted. 

“Because Max is crazy? That’s always my go to answer.” 

Stiles laughed. 

“Well, he is a lot older. Maybe he’s getting senile in his elderly age?” Stiles ventured.

“I heard that, Stilinski!”

Stiles and Derek busted out laughing as they watched Max head for his office. When he was gone, Derek regarded his friend. 

“Smooth,” he said, smiling.

Stiles grinned. 

“Always.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. Derek started to think about other things, all of them revolving around Stiles. Like the way Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. The flutter of his long lashes. The amazing color of his eyes. The dots that he knew for a fact covered his entire body. The slide of his tongue to wet his lips. The way he bit down on his lower lip when he realized Derek’s eyes were on his mouth. The way Stiles cleared his throat, bringing Derek back to the present. 

“I should probably go. Gotta pick up Henry from Lyd’s house and then head home.”

Derek felt a sharp stab of jealousy at the fact that Henry was with Lydia so much and that she and Stiles were close enough that it warranted the use of a nickname. 

He cleared his throat. 

“You two seem pretty close…”

Stiles raised a brow. 

“Well, yeah. We’re friends now. Why wouldn’t we be?”

Derek didn’t have an answer to that. Instead of attempting to answer it, he changed the subject. 

“What if you bring Henry over tomorrow? To my place. There’s a park a block away that we could walk to and when it gets dark we can go back and order some pizza. There’s a baseball game on. Yankees versus the Red Sox?”

Stiles rose both brows this time. 

“I didn’t know you liked baseball, Derek.” Stiles said finally, sounding as surprised as he looked. 

Derek shrugged. 

“There’s a lot about me that you don’t know.”

Stiles snorted.

“I believe that. Okay, that sounds like fun. We’ll be at your place around noon? Text me the address and I’ll use my GPS. I don’t think I remember how to get to your place. I was drunk that night, and you drove us.”

He headed for the door and stopped, turning back to Derek. 

“I’ve gotta go but I have to know…” Stiles began, a playful glint suddenly appearing in his eyes. “The Yanks or the Sox?”

Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Yankees. Hands down,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

A smirk slipped onto Stiles’ face. 

“Oh, it’s on now, big guy,” Stiles said, grinning openly. “Henry and I are Sox fans all the way. Better hope your boys get a good night’s rest. They’ll need it. Oh, and when they lose… don’t expect any mercy from us.” 

He winked and took his leave, waving a goodbye over his shoulder. 

“Later, dude.” 

“Later,” Derek called after him. He would have been lying to himself if he said his eyes didn’t fall to Stiles’ backside as he watched him leave. 

\----

Derek woke up early on Saturday. He wanted the day to be perfect, so he showered and dressed, running his lines over a conference call with Isaac and Lydia. Derek could hear a fourth voice every so often and so he was sure that Scott was with Isaac. 

“Okay, guys,” Derek said when he checked the time. It was eleven forty-five. “I’ve got to go.”

“Why?” Isaac asked.

“Stiles and Henry are going over.” Lydia offered when Derek said nothing. 

He decided that later he would question why he was friends with her again. 

“Derek, be caref—”

“I don’t want to hear it from you, Lahey. Hello, Scott.”

A surprised sound reached Derek’s ear, then someone cleared their throat. Isaac must have had it on speaker because it was Scott that spoke next. 

“Hey, Derek,” he said, tentatively. 

Lydia snickered. 

“Isaac’s right though, Derek,” she said finally.

“I’m not doing anything. I’m not about to jeopardize my career.”

“We’re not talking about your career, Derek,” Isaac said. “I was wrong about what I said before. If you like Stiles, that’s great. Go for it… but be careful with him.”

Apparently Derek was out of the loop the other three were in. He sighed, a little annoyed but they were his friends. Well, two of them were and Scott was Isaac’s boyfriend and Stiles’ best friend. 

“Fine, I’ll bite. Why am I being careful now?”

“Henry,” Scott said simply. “There’s no one that means more to Stiles than Henry. If you’re going to get involved with Stiles, you have to be serious about him and you have to be serious about Henry. They’re kind of a packaged deal. You don’t get one without the other.”

Derek stared at the wall, finally grunting at the warning. 

“Well, we don’t have to worry about that because we’re just friends.” 

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Derek stood, and headed for the door. 

“They’re here, guys. I have to go.” 

He hung up and pocketed his cell phone. Reaching the door, he pulled it open, inviting Stiles and Henry inside. 

“Hey, guys. Wait right here,” he said, heading into the living room to grab the baseball and two baseball gloves he’d pulled out. He returned to the entry way and handed Henry the older glove and the baseball.

“That one was my dad’s.” Derek told the boy. “Can you take care of it today, Henry?”

Henry held onto the glove and ball tightly, nodding. 

Derek smiled.

“Thanks. Dad would be glad it’s getting some use again.”

Stiles looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. Derek raised his brows but Stiles just shook his head. 

“You boys ready?” Stiles asked, smiling at Henry first, and then Derek.

“I’m good,” Derek said. “Henry?”

Henry grinned wide, showing off a gaping hole where he’d recently lost a tooth. Derek took one of Henry’s hands and offered his other hand to Stiles, who hesitated before taking it. 

Leading them out of his house, he let go of Stiles’ hand to lock the door before taking it again.

“Are you paying for dinner tonight, Henry?” Derek asked, in a light, teasing voice. Henry looked at him and shook his head. 

“No,” he said, giggling.

“No? Why not? The tooth fairy just paid you, right?”

Henry nodded.

“Yeah!”

“Then you have to pay for the pizza,” Derek informed him.

Henry looked scandalized. 

“Daddy? Do I have to? I only have a dollar!” he exclaimed, leaning around Derek to look at Stiles. 

“No, little man.” Stiles said, playfully glaring at Derek. “A dollar isn’t enough for a whole pizza anyway.” 

Henry nodded. 

“Yeah!” he said, sticking his tongue out at Derek, who pretended to be offended. 

“Fine. I guess I can pay for dinner tonight but next time, you’re buying.” 

Henry made a face at him before giggling. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the park and Derek found a nice spot for them to play catch. He played with Henry for a while as Stiles watched on. They stopped after twenty minutes for a break, after which Henry spoke up.

“Can I play on the playground, Daddy? Please?”

Stiles and Derek both looked over at the playground before Stiles agreed. He and Derek started to get up but Henry stopped them. 

“I can do it.” He said and Derek looked at Stiles, who shrugged. 

“Okay,” he told Henry, nodding. “Just make sure you can see me, okay?”

“Okay, dad!” Henry promised before running full speed for the swings. 

Derek raised a brow at Stiles, who noticed. 

“What? If he can see me, I can see him. And it’s not that far. If something happens and we have to get over there, I don’t think anyone trying to take my son can outrun either of us.” 

He seemed offended that Derek would question his parenting choices. Derek shook his head. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything about that.” 

Stiles blushed, looking at Henry as he played on the swings. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, picking up the glove and ball. 

“I was just going to say that you’re a great dad.”

Stiles blushed further but looked at him, smiling sincerely. 

“Thanks.” 

Derek nodded and they fell silent, watching Henry as he played. 

\----

They left the park as the sun started to go down. When they got back to the house, Derek put the gloves and ball away, leaving Stiles and Henry in the living room to watch the pre-game show. Next, he ordered a large pepperoni pizza and some breadsticks; that done, he then joined them on his couch. 

Stiles and Henry were giving him crap about his team when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Stiles said, standing and heading for the door before Derek could stop him. A minute later, Stiles returned with the food and set it out, on the living room table.

The game started and they ate as they watched the game, all of them having a great time with each other. By the time the game had reached the last inning, the Red Sox were ahead and Henry had fallen asleep. Derek, thinking there was no hope of his team recovering, put the game on mute. 

“Want some coffee?” he asked Stiles, who nodded. 

Derek gathered the leftovers, following Stiles into the kitchen. He told Stiles to sit but the idiot couldn’t do as he was told and so as Derek put the food up, Stiles helped himself to the coffee machine. 

It took Derek a moment to realize that Stiles had started a real pot of coffee, completely ignoring the Keurig. This made him smile, which Stiles noticed.

“What?” Stiles asked, smiling as well, although it was a little self-conscious. 

Derek shook his head. 

“You just surprise me. A lot. I’m starting to think you can’t help it.” Derek confessed.

Stiles scoffed. 

“Like you aren’t the more surprising of the two of us.” He retorted. 

Silence fell between them but the emotions their eyes conveyed was worth more than any words. 

Moments later, Stiles was kissing him, eyes closed tight and Derek was doing absolutely nothing to stop it. Derek kissed back, his own eyes closing as he turned them, pressing Stiles back against the counter. His fingers slipped under his shirt, brushing against his skin. 

The sound of the coffee maker reaching the end of its brewing cycle brought them back, and they pulled apart, Stiles licking at his now swollen lips. 

“We should—we should go…” he said softly, his voice unsure. “Henry and I, I mean.”

Derek nodded but leaned in for another kiss, starting a second round of making out. Stiles didn’t need much convincing. The two of them were fully pressed against each other, bodies moving, causing one of them to moan. The moan broke them from their haze and they broke apart. This time, Stiles untangled himself from Derek. 

“We really should go.” Stiles said, pulling away and heading toward the living room.

Derek followed him and watched as Stiles picked a still sleeping Henry up, and headed toward the door, Derek following behind him. Letting him out, he waited in his doorway to keep from pulling Stiles back inside and trying to convince him to stay the night. It would be selfish and inappropriate. Derek didn’t want to be that guy. 

Stiles looked back at him and smiled, biting his lip. 

“See you Monday, big guy.” 

With that, Stiles left, and Derek watched before shutting the door and returning to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee, making sure to turn the coffee maker off before sitting down at the table. Holding his head in his hands, coffee forgotten for the moment, Derek sighed. 

Things had just gotten ten times more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Please comment and let me know what you liked. Kudos are appreciated as always, likewise. Thank you for reading! Chapter 5 will follow soon. I try to post once a week. Special thanks to my beta reader Gabby and to my prereaders.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for chapter 5? Enjoy! :D
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I do not own and I am not affiliated with the show, its creators, or its actors. The plot is my own but I don't doubt that similar have been done before and this story was prompted by ilovemyalpaca's plot. There for I must claim only the story as my own. Fic is named after the McFly song of the same name. You can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gXh6iR5Ogo).

Stiles rubbed his face with his hands. He had just gotten back from Derek’s, and had woken Henry to get him into pajamas and tucked into bed. 

Now he lay in bed, groaning to himself for being such an idiot. 

How could he let himself keep giving in like that when Henry was his top priority?

He liked Derek. A lot. The feelings he had for him were getting stronger and stronger every time they saw each other. Deciding that he needed to talk to someone outside the situation, he called Lydia. She answered on the second ring, making it clear she’d been waiting for a call. 

“Hello, lover boy.” She greeted him. “I figured one of you would be calling.” 

Stiles snorted. 

“Hi, Lyds,” he said but moments later, the smile fell from his face. “I’m falling for him. Despite my best efforts, I’m still falling and falling fast and I don’t know what to do.”

“Let him catch you.”

Stiles pulled his phone from his ear, and made a face at it, before returning it to his ear. 

“I’m sorry, Lyds,” he said, “For a moment I thought I heard you say something totally cheesy and not you at all.”

He could swear he heard Lydia’s eyes roll over the line. 

“I’m serious, Stiles. He wants you but even more, he wants to be there for you. He wants to be there for you and Henry. I can’t see anything wrong with that and I’d say a guy like him is worth giving a chance.”

Stiles sighed. He wasn’t sure why he’d called. Had he known she would give him an out to go ahead and get involved with Derek, or had he been hoping she’d tell him not to get involved? 

“You’re really not helping.” He said with a groan. 

She snorted. 

“Baby, you’re scared. I get it. But it’s been years since Erica. It’s about time you gave someone else a shot.”

Stiles sighed, laying down on his back, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“I’ll—I’ll think about it. I don’t want to mess things up with him as friends.”

“I don’t think there’s any chance of that. I’m a scientist so I don’t believe in ‘the one’ but you and Derek are as close as it gets.”

Stiles glanced at the time on his phone and found that it was one o’clock in the morning. He put the phone back to his ear. 

“I’ve got to get some sleep. We’re driving up to Beacon Hills tomorrow. Talk to you later, Lydia.”

“Okay, hon.” She replied. “Talk to you later. Sleep well. Think about what I said.”

“I will. Good night.”

“Night.”

The call ended with a click. 

Stiles got up, putting the phone on the charger before showering and dressing for bed. It was two by the time he finally crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

\----

Stiles got to work early on Monday. Henry had gotten sick over the weekend and his dad offered to watch him for as long as he needed. When Stiles asked who would watch him when he was working, his dad assured him that Melissa McCall—who had retired in the last year—would take care of him. Stiles felt bad but it was necessary and he really appreciated it. He told Scott to tell his mom just how much Stiles appreciated it the next time he called her.

He had given what Lydia had said some thought. He wanted to do it. He wanted to give it a shot, and badly, but every time he headed for the door to go see Derek, something stopped him. He needed more time to look deeper inside himself and at his life with his son before he could be absolutely certain that giving Derek a chance was the right thing to do.

He decided to let the matter go for the moment and focus on his work.

\----  
Stiles should have known that the moment his decision was made, the fates or life or whatever you wanted to call it would have other ideas. 

Stiles gasped as his back hit the wall of the costumes closet. His legs wrapped tightly around Derek’s waist as Derek lifted and pressed him more securely against the wall as his lips attached themselves to Stiles’ neck. 

He panted, allowing himself a quick moment to wonder why they called this little room the costumes’ closet when most of the costumes in use where kept in a room just off the set. All that resided in here were retired costumes or ones that needed mending but the seamstresses never could get around to them. This made it the perfect choice for his and Derek’s current activities. No one would ever bother them in here, unless they knew where they were and were sent to go find them. But, since no one knew where they were, they were safe to continue. 

Stiles had made sure of that. 

A growl reached his ear. 

“Am I boring you?” Derek grumbled, having pulled away from Stiles’ neck to nip at his lower lip, tugging it between his teeth before letting it go. Stiles loved when he did that. 

Shaking his head, Stiles slid one hand into the Derek’s hair as the other slid down Derek’s back to grip at a large chunk of Derek’s shirt. 

“Ah, no. N—mmm.” Stiles was cut off as Derek rutted against him. He groaned as Derek’s erection pressed against his own. “Fuck, no. Not bored. So not bored. Just a little absent minded at times. I’m here now, all yours.”

Derek snorted and Stiles was fairly certain Derek rolled his eyes as well, though he couldn’t be sure since it was too dark to tell. 

“I like the sound of that.”

Stiles shivered and gripped tighter as suddenly the wall was gone and they were moving. Tightening his legs around Derek’s waist, he was thankful when the older male reached down to grip one of his thighs as his other arm circled tighter around his waist. He didn’t know how Derek did it, but they crossed the room without tripping or otherwise getting hurt and after a sudden rush of air and a soft sound of clothes hitting the ground, Stiles was deposited on something solid and wooden, which he could only guess was a desk. 

“Much better,” Derek said. Stiles agreed and reached up to pull him closer.

It seemed that Derek had other ideas, as suddenly he was falling to his knees and undoing the fastenings of Stiles’ jeans. 

“Oh, God.” Stiles groaned, lifting his hips when prompted, as Derek tugged down his jeans and boxers. 

He had his reservations but then Derek’s hand and mouth were on him and those reservations went out the window. 

\----

“I’m an idiot!” Stiles bemoaned into his phone. He had called Scott for some sympathy but apparently, that was the wrong thing to do. 

“Yeah, at times.” Scott agreed, always the model best friend. Stiles glared out the window at the cars on the road, substituting them for Scott. Scott chuckled. “You got some at work. So what? You like the guy. Big deal, dude.”

“It’s a very big deal, jerk.” Stiles groaned. “I had planned to wait it out. Get to know him better before I made any decisions.”

“Well, you have always been an impulsive decision maker.”

Stiles growled, something he had picked up from his time with Derek. He was at Arby’s for his lunch break and several of the customers around him stared. Stiles ignored them. 

“I’m sorry.” Scott said, not sounding very sorry at all. In fact, Stiles was certain he could hear Scott’s stupid, crooked face break into his signature dopey grin. “You’ve always been a fast decision maker.”

Stiles sighed and scrubbed at his face with his free hand. Scott was right but he wasn’t usually a fast decision maker when it came to something like this. Not when it affected Henry as much as it affected him, and Henry was far too important for him to start making hasty decisions now. 

“Look, dude.” Scott spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. “Derek seems like a great guy and he’s the reason I’m with Isaac.”

“I brought you to set and introduced you to him,” Stiles scoffed. 

“See! You both are the reason Isaac and I are together! Matchmakers without even trying. Henry likes him. Your dad would even like him.” 

Stiles was about to argue but Scott’s last comment caught him off guard. 

“Wait. Do you really think so?”

“Yeah,” Scott said. “I do”

Stiles would have to think on that. At the moment however his phone’s alarm went off.

“I’ve gotta head back in. My break’s almost over.”

“Alright.” Scott said. “Later, man.”

“Later.”

Stiles hung up and stood, pocketing his phone and gathering his trash. Throwing it away, he left the restaurant, got in his car, and headed back to the studio.

\----

“I’m an idiot,” Derek growled at about the same time Stiles had.

Derek was hanging out with Isaac and Lydia in Isaac’s dressing room.

Derek really had no idea why she was there. Not that he didn’t want her around. It just seemed like she was always there and being a scientist and a mathematician made her presence seem impossible. 

“When do you even work?” Derek asked, his tone sharper than he meant it to be out of frustration with the situation at hand.

Lydia looked up from her magazine and raised her brows. She blinked next and finally sighed, looking back down at the glossy pages of the magazine. 

“I know you’re not talking to me with that tone, Derek,” she said finally, sniffing softly as she flipped to the next page. 

Derek sighed. 

“Sorry.” 

Lydia glanced at Isaac and they both turned their attention to Derek.

“What’s going on, Hale?” Isaac asked finally, as he applied hair products to his curls, glancing at Derek every so often though the mirror’s reflection. 

Derek was silent for a long time. 

“I want him.” 

Isaac snorted. 

“Yeah, and you’ve had him. More than once, I’m sure.”

Derek glared hard, growling. 

“He’s teasing you, Derek. Okay, so you want him. What’s keeping you from getting him? He obviously likes you too.”

Derek stared across the room at the picture that Isaac had framed and set on the dresser there. It was a picture of Henry and the actors along with Max, the director. Derek was in the center, holding an ecstatic Henry. 

“Henry.”

Lydia made a face.

“You adore Henry, Derek. Anyone can see that so you can’t tell me that Stiles having a son is the only thing keeping you from a good thing. A damned good thing, if you ask me, which you should.”

Derek looked at her, his face set. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. I don’t think I’m ready to be a father yet. I don’t want to screw it up and what if Stiles and I don’t work out in the end? Henry would have become attached to me and then I’d be out of the picture. That’s not good for a five year old.” 

He didn’t mention that Stiles and Henry would also be out of his life and that the idea of losing them scared him. Maybe it would be better to end things now when it wouldn’t hurt as much.

“Then end it.”

Derek blinked. That had come from Isaac and it completely shocked Derek. He would expect such sure and direct advice from Lydia but not from Isaac. It seemed Lydia’s presence in their lives hadn’t only affected Derek and Stiles, but Isaac as well. 

“I can’t.”

Isaac grinned. 

“Then take the risk, Hale. After all, the best things in life are the ones worth taking risks for, right? You can’t know whether or not it will work out, so just live in the moment, or you’ll never be happy, no matter what you do.”

Derek stared for a moment before glancing at Lydia who just shrugged, grinning despite herself. Derek snorted before turning his attention back to Isaac. 

“Thanks, Dr. Phil. I’ll keep that in mind. Now, let’s run lines.”

Derek didn’t know that Isaac had planted a seed of hope in him that would continue to grow and if he let it, it would give him the strength to take a risk or two. 

\----

Derek did his best to keep his time with Stiles at a minimum. They still ate lunch with Isaac and sometimes Lydia or Scott would join them. Derek was worried when Stiles informed them that Henry was sick. He wanted to help him somehow but Stiles assured him that his dad was taking care of him. 

It wasn’t until Wednesday of the next week that Henry returned. He was greeted by everyone and Derek watched with a half grin that widened when suddenly Henry was running at him. 

“Derek!” Henry exclaimed, arms wide open.

Derek bent down, catching the little boy in his arms and picking up him up. He shifted Henry to his hip in order to hold him comfortably. 

“Hey, kid.” Derek said, looking him over. Initially, he was still worried, but it seemed like Henry was better. 

“He’s fine, Derek.”

Derek looked up as Stiles joined them, placing a hand on Henry’s back and rubbing it. Derek was amazed by Stiles, the way he just fell into his father role. Knowing him away from Henry, Derek had to say he liked Dad Stiles as much as he liked Flirty Stiles, Sexy Stiles, Playful Stiles, and Work Stiles. To be honest, he just liked everything about Stiles. Even Annoying Stiles and Frustrating Stiles had a special place in his heart.

He realized almost too late that he was staring at Stiles and that Henry was talking to him. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Henry. 

“What was that, Henry?”

“Isaac and Lydia said you like my daddy and want to make him your boyfriend,” Henry said with a giggle, looking back and forth between Stiles and Derek. 

Stiles blushed and Derek flushed. Looking around for a change in subject—the quicker, the better—he noticed the toy in Henry’s hand. He grinned. 

“Iron Man, huh?”

Henry’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes! Captain America and Hulk are my favorites but I still love Tony Stark!”

Derek almost died from the boy’s cuteness. He turned to Stiles, remembering something. 

“Aren’t you a DC fan?” Derek asked. Stiles glared playfully before shrugging, a lopsided grin on his face. 

“Yeah. I still have faith in his conversion.”

“It’s not a religion, Stiles,” Derek teased, chuckling. He turned back to Henry. 

“Well, your dad may not like Iron Man as much as he likes Batman but I love the Avengers. Hawkeye’s my favorite.”

Henry squealed with delight. 

“I love Hawkeye!” Henry enthused. 

Derek smirked at Stiles who rolled his eyes, but continued to grin. 

“There you go, surprising me again,” he commented. Derek wondered if he was going to say more, but he fell silent.

“Henry,” Derek said, looking at the boy. “How would you like to come over to my place again? We can watch the Avengers.” 

Henry’s eyes went wide.

“Can I, Derek? Really?”

Derek nodded.

“Yes, but you have to get your dad to come too.”

Henry twisted around in Derek’s arms to look at Stiles. 

“Can we go, Daddy? Please?”

Derek watched Stiles, who looked down, before looking back up and locking eyes with Derek. Derek found that he couldn’t read the look in those amazing amber eyes. He wondered at it while the seconds ticked by, feeling more like eternities. Finally, Stiles nodded, smiling at his son. 

“Yeah. We can go. Say thank you, Henry. Then we’ve got to go find Scott so he can take you so Daddy can work.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” Henry said, turning to Derek. “Thank you.”

Derek smiled, passing Henry back to Stiles who had returned to regarding him with the same look. Derek didn’t think he liked that look, but that was mostly because he couldn’t figure out what it meant. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Derek.” Stiles promised and then he was gone. 

Derek ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what exactly had happened. 

\----

Derek didn’t see Stiles again until filming had ended for the day, running later than usual. It was eleven thirty and while Derek could have gone home, he knew that Stiles would be stuck there until one or two in the morning. He contemplated just leaving it alone and going home, but he couldn’t. 

He left only to hurry over to the nearest diner, getting four coffees and bagels. Two cinnamon raisin and two blueberry. He figured that Stiles would like one of the flavors. After paying, he grabbed some cream cheese packets, the coffees, and the bagels and returned to the studio. 

He found Stiles moving the cameras into their appropriate places for the night. He waited until Stiles had put up the last one and crossed the distance between them. 

“Here. Got you some food and coffee.”

Stiles glanced down at the bag and coffee, and then back up to Derek’s face.

“Thanks.” he said, sounding upset. 

Derek frowned, something was bothering Stiles.

“Hey.” Derek said, finding somewhere safe to put the coffee and food down before turning his attention back to Stiles. He ignored the urge to pull him close and hold him. 

“What’s wrong?”

Stiles sighed, throwing up his hands. 

“I’m not sure this is working, Derek. I like you. A lot. Way more than I should. I want to be friends. Hell, I want to be more than that but I can’t do that yet. Not with Henry being the biggest part of this equation.”

He fell silent but Derek didn’t think he was done and so he stayed quiet. Stiles spoke up again. 

“We just have to be careful, Derek. Okay? I don’t mind spending time with you. I don’t mind Henry spending time with you. But what’s been happening between us—it’s got to stop. Until I’m sure of some things and I—I hope you understand.”

Derek nodded. 

“I do.” 

Stiles perked up after that. If Derek had known that all Stiles needed was a little more reassurance, he would have told him earlier. He watched Stiles make a beeline for the bag of bagels. Stiles took out two of the bagels, one cinnamon and one blueberry, and then looked up at Derek. 

“You’re going to eat with me.” He said, sounding very much like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer, which—knowing Stiles—he wouldn’t.

Derek nodded and headed to where Stiles stood, picking up the coffees and taking the bag Stiles handed him. 

“Lead the way.”

Stiles did just that, taking a big bite of one of his bagels as he did so. He led them to the little break room, taking the coffees from Derek’s hand and putting them on the table. 

Derek sat, taking the cream cheese out and passing Stiles a few packets before taking his coffee from the tray and pushing the other three toward Stiles. Stiles eyed them before looking up at Derek in question. 

“You’ll need them,” Derek said, shrugging as he applied cream cheese to his first bagel and took a bite. 

Stiles smiled. 

“Thanks.” The younger male said, taking the coffees to the counter to add sugar and creamer. 

Derek focused on his bagels and had already finished when Stiles returned. 

“Wow. Someone was hungry.”

Derek shrugged, watching Stiles eat. 

They talked as Stiles finished, eating both bagels and downing two coffees. Together they gathered their trash and threw it away. Derek waited for Stiles as he rushed to grab his last coffee. Once Stiles had joined him at the door, they both paused in the doorway. 

Derek hadn’t meant to get this close to Stiles, but here they were. Stiles’ smile faltered as his eyes fell to Derek’s mouth. Derek licked his lips, as Stiles did the same. Stiles leaned in and Derek closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to meet. But it never came and when Derek opened his eyes, he found himself alone. He sighed, pushed away from the door frame, and left the studio to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed. Please comment and let me know what you liked. Kudos are appreciated as always, likewise. Thank you for reading! Chapter 6 will follow soon. I try to post once a week. Special thanks to my beta reader Gabby and to my prereaders.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SIX UP! Derek is an actor. Stiles is a young father with an internship. When sparks fly and neither knows where to turn or what to do, they quickly learn one definite truth: the heart never lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SIX IS FINALLY HERE! FINALLY, RIGHT? Here's to hoping the next chapters won't take this long.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I do not own and I am not affiliated with the show, its creators, or its actors. The plot is my own but I don't doubt that similar have been done before and this story was prompted by ilovemyalpaca's plot. There for I must claim only the story as my own. Fic is named after the McFly song of the same name. You can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gXh6iR5Ogo).

THE HEART NEVER LIES

Chapter Six

"Earth to Derek."

Derek stared at Stiles for the longest moment. It was lunch time and they were at their table. He grunted an apology before gathering his trash and taking it to the trash can. On his way to the door, he heard Isaac explaining about the anniversary of the death of his family in the fire, minus Peter. 

How could he forget that it was that Saturday? He'd been so preoccupied with work, Stiles, and Henry that it hadn't hit him until that morning when he woke and realized that it was just two days away. He knew his parents and Laura especially would be glad that he was moving on. It had been years now, after all, but to him it seemed like he was betraying them. He didn't like that. 

He left the lunch room and passed by the break room where he and Stiles had shared coffee and bagels just the night before. He had worried about Stiles after he had run off with no explanation. Now, it all seemed like such a trivial thing. 

Footsteps sounded behind him and before he knew what was happening, Stiles had him in a tight hug. Derek blinked for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms tight around the younger male, burying his face into Stiles's shoulder. 

"Thank you," he whispered, voice thick with sudden emotion. 

"Of course, Derek," Stiles said, his voice soft. 

Derek didn't know how long they stayed like that but when he pulled away, Stiles squeezed his arm firmly. 

"Hey, big guy," Stiles began. "I don't know if you already have plans but I don't want you alone on Saturday. You still owe Henry and I that Marvel movie night. What if we come over then? I'll buy some KFC and bring it over." 

Derek couldn't help but smile. Stiles was absolutely perfect. In every way. If nobody else could see it, they were obviously blind. 

"Actually, I normally spend the day alone. Visit their graves at noon and come home. So that sounds great. I'll go earlier so I'm back before it gets too late. How's five?"

Stiles still had not let go and squeezed his arm again. 

"We'll be there."

They had to end it there because Max came through, calling them back to work. 

\----

Even with the prospect of seeing Stiles and Henry that night, Saturday was not easy to start with. 

He stayed in bed most of the morning, ignoring calls from Isaac and Lydia. He finally emerged from bed around ten, taking a quick shower and driving to the Hale grave two hours away.

He talked to his dad, and even to Peter for a second even though he hadn't died the same day, but he spent most of the time with his mother and Laura. He told them about Henry and about Stiles and when it got closer to the time he needed to leave, he cried. He sat down between his mother's and Laura's graves and cried for the first time in a year. It was the only time he let himself cry and it was for them. 

Wiping his tears away, he rose and said his goodbyes, making a mental note to call and order fresh flowers because all the flowers adorning the graves were dead. 

Except not all of them were. 

Matching arrangements of beautiful orange and yellow posies adorned the graves of his mother and Laura. He hadn't noticed at first in his grief but now he did and he knew who he had to thank for the heartfelt gesture. 

"Stiles," he whispered. 

It was in that moment that it became clear to Derek that the thing he wanted the most was Stiles. 

He knew that to have Stiles meant to welcome all of Stiles, which included Henry. Rather than scare him out of his decision, that knowledge only intensified his need to take care of Stiles. To take care of both of them. 

Smiling at his family, Derek rushed to car and headed home. 

He reached his house an hour before they would arrive, changing his clothes twice before he finally decided on an outfit, and called Lydia.

"Hey, hon," she answered. "I'm working on something but stay with me on the phone. I'm nearly--done--okay. There. Hey. How are you doing?"

"A lot better. I'm going to tell him."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that we're talking about Stiles. So, what are you telling him?"

"That I want him in my life. All of him. Stiles and Henry. Both. I want to be there for them."

He was sure he heard Lydia squeal. 

"Finally! Thank you! I had a bet with Isaac that it would be you who finally got it."

Derek rolled his eyes, snorting. 

"You're welcome."

"So when are you telling him?"

"Tonight. They're coming over to watch Avengers. They'll actually be here any--"

The door bell sounded. 

"They're here. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, Lydia."

"Call me tomorrow." 

"Yeah, fine. Goodbye." 

"Bye, Derek. Good luck, not that you need it."

Derek hung up, pocketing his phone as he hurried to the door, opening it. 

"Hey, guys!"

"Derek!" Henry cheered at the same time Stiles leaned in to kiss his cheek before stepping back with a smile. 

"Hey."

Derek smiled warmly at him, a silent thanks in his eyes. He held his gaze for a few seconds longer before reaching down and lifting Henry. 

"Ready for the Avengers?"

"Yes!"

Derek chuckled and led Stiles inside.

"I can take the food if you take this rascal," Derek offered, once he shut the door.

Stiles chuckled, trading the bag of food for his son. He stopped them as they reached the living room. 

"Get comfortable," Derek said. "I'll be right back."

He took the food to the kitchen and had begun to dish it onto paper plates when Stiles joined him He could hear the previews playing in the background. 

"I started the movie," Stiles explained, moving to lean against the counter. Derek looked up, raising a brow when he realized it was the same spot Stiles had been leaning against the last time he and Henry came over. 

"Thanks," Derek said, not really sure what else to say. He was busy trying to finish serving the food and not get images of their make out session in his mind. 

"Yeah," Stiles replied, sounding a little breathless. 

Derek swallowed hard, glancing in the direction of the living room. The previews were still going and Henry seemed to be watching them. 

Turning his attention back to Stiles, he found the other's eyes locked on him. He swallowed again. 

It was now or never. He held his gaze and took a deep breath. 

"I want you, Stiles. I want to be with you. I want you and Henry in my life. I've wanted it for a while now and I'm tired of fighting it. I know you're scared for Henry's sake but don't be. Henry's as important to me as you are."

Stiles blinked. Derek couldn't even guess the picture he made. Standing there, pouring his heart out, halfway through the task of dishing out mashed potatoes. 

"Thank, God!"

Derek watched as Stiles pushed away from the counter to close the distance between them. He kissed him hard and Derek groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Stiles as well as he could with a tub of potatoes and a spoon in his hands. 

It was a giggle that tore them apart. Derek actually blushed as his eyes fell on Henry who stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, little man," Stiles said, clearing his throat. "Derek and I are... we're dating now. But it has to stay a secret or Derek will lose his job so we can't tell anyone, okay?"

Henry giggled again, nodding rapidly. 

"Okay."

Derek raised his brows. Henry never ceased to amaze him with how smart he was. 

"Can we eat and watch the movie now? Please?"

Derek grinned at Stiles, who nodded at the boy. 

"Yeah, but let's help Derek with dinner."

Together, they got the food dished out before heading into the living room. They sat on the couch, Stiles and Derek sitting close with Henry nudged between them. Henry made it through the movie without falling asleep but it was a near thing.

"Daddy," Henry yawned. "Do we have to go yet? I don't want to." 

Stiles looked at Derek who shrugged. 

"I don't mind if you stay longer. In fact, I'd like it."

He was pretty sure he wouldn't mind if they stayed forever but he couldn't bring himself to say that. Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

Stiles smiled warmly. 

"Alright, we can stay a little longer."

"Yay!" Henry cheered.

Derek found a movie that was kid friendly and they watched it as Stiles slid his fingers through his hair. The movie was almost over and Derek was guessing it was around nine when Stiles laughed softly. Derek looked at him. 

"Look familiar," Stiles asked, nodding at his son. Derek looked down to find Henry asleep, stretched out across their laps. He snorted, his eyes meeting Stiles's again.

"Yes, but with definite improvements." 

"You're serious then? You want to be with me. As in a relationship?"

Derek snorted. 

"For someone so smart, you can really be an idiot sometimes. Yes. I want you, Stiles Stilinski, to be mine. Exclusively. Even if it has to happen in secret."

"So... boyfriend then? You're my boyfriend?"

Derek laughed. He leaned over, careful not to upset the sleeping boy, and kissed Stiles firmly. When he pulled away, he held the other's gaze."

"Yes. Boyfriend." 

Stiles got an almost dreamy look on his face.

"I like the sound of that." Stiles said.

"Me too," Derek agreed. 

This time, Stiles kissed him. When the kiss got heavier than it should have, they both pulled away at the same time. 

Stiles's expression became serious as he went back to running his fingers through Derek's hair. The act felt even more intimate than it had before. 

"I want you. Badly. But Henry--"

"Stop, Stiles. Do you really think I'm that kind of guy? There's a kid here. Of course we're not going to do it."

Stiles smiled gratefully. 

"Obviously, this just means you'll have to get a baby sitter next weekend."

Stiles raised a brow.

"Well, unless you had plans, I was hoping to take you out on a date."

Stiles's face lit up and he kissed him once more, a quick, fond little peck before settling against him. 

Derek was happy. Happier than he'd been in a very long time.

Stiles and Henry left soon after but for the first time, Derek didn't dread them leaving, and the next weekend, he and Stiles would have their very first date. 

\----

Things changed after that. No one but Lydia, Isaac, and Scott officially knew. However, most of the cast had their speculations. It was not uncommon to find Stiles and Derek sitting at their table, thighs pressing against the other. It was also not uncommon to see one at the other's work area for a few seconds every hour when time permitted. They didn't let their new relationship cause their performance at work to suffer, but they also didn't let the fact that they were at work deter them from showing their affection for one another. 

One such time in particular found Stiles near the set as Derek finished up. Derek had seen him during filming but being a true actor, he didn't break character until it was time.

"And cut!" Max called. "Take five, guys."

Derek gave a nod of acknowledgement and headed over to his boyfriend.  
"Hey, handsome," he said, coming to stand near Stiles. He reached out and took Stiles' hand, the one nearest to the wall, and laced their fingers. 

"Hey, big guy," Stiles said. He reached up to slide his fingers through Derek's hair once before dropping his free hand again. Derek squeezed Stiles' hand, grinning. 

He found he was smiling and laughing and just plain happy these days, and he and Stiles had only been dating a week and a half so far.

"Going to visit my dad this weekend so we can't come over then."

Derek nodded. He swiped his thumb affectionately over Stiles' knuckles.   
"Why don't you guys come for dinner tonight?"

Stiles grinned, raising a brow. 

"On a work night," he teased, before biting his lip. 

"Cute," Derek said, rolling his eyes. "I want to see both of my guys. Lydia's the babysitter. She sees Henry more than I do."

Stiles nearly giggled. 

"Someone sounds jealous."

Derek nodded. 

"I totally am," he said, mock seriousness to his tone.

"Okay," Stiles said, laughing. "Dinner tonight. Say nine? If we get out in time?"

Derek smiled, nodding, but it quickly became a frown when something Stiles said hit him.

"Wait. What about our date this weekend?"

Stiles sighed, looking down.

"Dad wants to see Henry and I want to tell him about you so I was thinking we can wait til next weekend. I'll have Lydia watch him all three days..."

Derek's grin returned tenfold.

"Cute and smart," he said, fighting several urges at once.

"You know it."

"Alright, guys," Max yelled. "I've got plans with my cousin Bobby tonight and don't have all day. Let's get this scene done and call it a night, eh?"

Derek snorted. With a quick look around, he leaned in to steal a quick peck. It in no way sated his desires but it shared his feelings. Releasing Stiles' hand, he headed back to set as Stiles headed back to his work for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed. Please comment and let me know what you liked. Kudos are appreciated as always, likewise. Thank you for reading! Thanks to ilovemyalpaca for light beta'ing on this chapter. I am in need of a new beta, so please email me at iheartthewolves@yahoo.com. Let me know what your strengths and weaknesses are and how long you've beta'ed and why you make a good beta (i.e. if you are an English teacher, or English major in college, etc). Thanks!


End file.
